interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Eagle
English Etymology From egle from egle, from aigle, egle, from the aquila. Displaced native ern, earn, arn "eagle" from earn. More at erne Pronunciation * * * Noun # Any of several large carnivorous and carrion-eating birds in the family Accipitridae, having a powerful hooked bill and keen vision. # A gold coin with a face value of $10.00 formerly used in the United States. # A score of two under par for a hole. Derived terms * American eagle * bald eagle * eagle-eye, eagle-eyed * eaglet * eagle owl * fish eagle * golden eagle * Haast’s eagle * sea eagle * spread eagle * white-tailed eagle * Eagle Scout * double eagle * half eagle Translations * Adyghe: бгъэжъ , мэкъухэшъобгъэжъ * Afrikaans: * Albanian: shqiponja, shkabë * Amharic: * Arabic: (nasr), * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܢܫܪܐ (nišrā’) *: Hebrew: נשרא (nišrā’) * Armenian: *: Old Armenian: * * Avar: цӀум (cʼum) * Aymara: paca * Azeri: qartal * Basque: arrano * Belarusian: * Bemba: lubambe * * Bezhta: цуⁿгьа (cuⁿha) * Bosnian: * Breton: erer * Bulgarian: * Catalan: , * Cebuano: agila * Central Atlas Tamazight: igidr * Chamorro: ágila * Chechen: аьрзу (ärzu) j'' * Cherokee: ᎠᏩᎯᎵ (awahili) * Cheyenne: netse * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (lǎoyīng) * Cornish: er * Crimean Tatar: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Eshtehardi: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Ewe: hɔ̃ * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: * Friulian: acuile * Galician: aguia * Georgian: * German: Adler , Aar (''poetic) * Gothic: * Greek: , *: Ancient Greek: * Greenlandic: * * Hebrew: עיט (‘ayit) * Hindi: गरुड (garuḍ), चील (ćīl) * Hinukh: цой (coj) * Hittite: * Hungarian: * Hunzib: цу (cu) * Icelandic: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: aquila * Inuktitut: ᓇᒃᑐᕋᓕᒃ (nakturalik) * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 鷲 (わし, washi) * Kannada: ಗರುಡ (garuḍa) * Khvarshi: цеⁿ (ceⁿ) * Korean: 독수리 (doksuri) * Kurdish: * Ladin: eguia * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: , * Lower Sorbian: * Macedonian: * * Maltese: * Manx: urley * Marathi: गरूड (garuud) * Middle High German: ar, adelar * Mongolian: * Nahuatl: cuāuhtli * Navajo: atsá * * Northern Sotho: ntšhu * Norwegian: * Occitan: agla * Old Church Slavonic: *: Cyrillic: *: Glagolitic: * Old English: * Old French: * Old High German: , * Old Irish: * Old Prussian: * * Ossetian: , * Ottoman Turkish: , , , * Persian: , * Polabian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Potawatomi: kno * * Quechua: anca * Romani: orla * Romanian: , , , * Romansch: * Russian: * Sami: goaskin * Samoan: aeto * Sanskrit: गरुडः (garuḍaḥ) * Sardinian: àcuila, altanera, àbbile, àbbila * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Slovak: * Slovene: , * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swazi: lú-khôzi * Swedish: * Tagalog: agila, banoy * Tamil: எருவை (eruvai), கங்கம் (kaṅkam) * Taos: cíwena * Telugu: గ్రద్ద (gradda) * Thai: (insee) * Tibetan: གོ་བོ་ (go.bo) * Tongan: 'ikale * Tsez: цей (cey) 3 * Turkish: , , , * Turkmen: * Ukrainian: * Upper Sorbian: * Urdu: (uqāb), (ćīl) , (garuḍ) * Uzbek: * Vietnamese: chim đại bàng * Welsh: * West Frisian: * Yiddish: אָדלער (odler) * Zulu: ukhozi, inkwazi * French: pièce de dix dollars * German: Zehn-Dollar-Note * Italian: moneta di dieci dollari * Manx: Peesh Jeih Dollar * Swahili: * Turkish: * Danish: * Finnish: * Swahili: * : kíchi * : 鵰 * : Aadler , Arend * : vultur * : agle * : mahāsena , garuḷa Verb # To score an eagle. Anagrams * * aglee Category:Birds * Category:Golf ang:eagle zh-min-nan:eagle ca:eagle co:eagle de:eagle el:eagle es:eagle fr:eagle gl:eagle ko:eagle hy:eagle hi:eagle io:eagle id:eagle it:eagle kn:eagle kk:eagle sw:eagle lt:eagle hu:eagle ml:eagle nl:eagle ja:eagle oc:eagle pl:eagle pt:eagle ro:eagle ru:eagle scn:eagle simple:eagle fi:eagle sv:eagle ta:eagle te:eagle tr:eagle uk:eagle zh:eagle